Thorax is Secretly a Changeling (Traducido al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Debajo de su exterior de color negro, ojos azules, y una sonrisa con colmillos, Thorax guarda un gran secreto. Él sabe mejor que cualquiera que la mejor forma de ocultar a un changeling es como otro changeling; pero no tiene sentido, ¿cierto? Es que, él ya es un changeling. (Traducción del fic del mismo nombre de Palm Palette en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Palm Palette / This story was written by Palm Palette**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 343904/ thorax-is-secretly-a-changeling**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **"Secretamente Thorax es un Changeling"**

* * *

 **Él Realmente Lo Es.**

* * *

 **"¿Te puedes transformar en** ** _lo que sea_** **?"**

 **"Por supuesto."** Dijo Thorax mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con una de sus agujereadas pezuñas. Mirando hacia adelante y atrás por los pasillos con guardias alineados. No _parece_ que lo estén observando, pero ellos siempre estaban observando algo. Eso es lo que los guardias hacen. Bueno, no era como si ellos no supieran que él es un changeling. Sin más hesitación, el rápidamente se transformó en un poni de cristal, Spike, una roca, un pegaso con armadura, una maceta con una planta de grandes frondas azules, una simple caja de cartón, un ratón gris, y devuelta a el mismo.

 **"Wow ¡Eso** ** _sí que es_** **increíble!"** Los ojos de Spike brillaron. **"¡Ooh! ¡Ahora en Cadence! ¡Quiero ver tu imitación de ella!"**

 **"Mmm…"** Dijo Thorax mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia un lado. **"Sera mejor que no. Después de lo ocurrido en la boda, seria ser un poco… insensible"**

 **"Oh. Cierto. Ellos lo tomarían de mala forma."** Spike se rió, moviendo una mano en el aire como si para apartar el tema. **"¡Hey! ¡Apuesto a que te puedes convertir en otro changeling!"**

Thorax quedo quieto; en su oscuro y rígido exoesqueleto, gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer. **"B-Bueno, técnicamente podría- Pero ya soy un changeling. ¿Por qué necesitaría hacer eso?"**

* * *

Los ponis del Imperio de Cristal lo aceptaron mucho más rápido de lo que él había esperado, su pura devoción hacia su princesa y al 'valiente y glorioso' Spike se mostraba en maneras que él nunca creyó posible. En un día, él ha ido del más buscado del Imperio de Cristal a su más grande celebridad. Él estaba tentado de disfrazarse solo para poder tener un descanso de sus fans.

Una pequeña potranca color crema, de las que no eran de cristal corrió hacia él. Tenía una gruesa melena de color rojo y unos lentes más gruesos con bordes de color púrpura. Como la mayoría de los ponis, ella también poseía una imagen en su flanco. El suyo era de unos bastones de caramelo, lo que sea que signifique. **"¡Ey, Sheñor! ¿Quishiera una galleta?"** Pregunto ella, sosteniendo una caja de galletas de chocolate.

Sus pensamientos de ocultarse se esfumaron en un instante. **"¡Por supuesto!"** El saco un galleta de la caja con su magia, flotándola en frente de su cara, comenzó a olerlo. Muchos ponis de cristal alrededor de la calle con sonrisas en sus rostros. Ojos observándolo por todos lados. Él trago saliva **"Uh, no eres un poni de cristal. Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?"**

 **"Tampoco ushted"** Ella levanto sus hombros **"Shi en verdad quieresh shaber, eshtoy aquí por el concursho de deletreo. Fui la mejor de mi clashe, ashí que eshtoy aquí por las finalesh"**

 **"Bueno, tanto como no te pidan a deletrear una palabra con la letras 's' en ella. De seguro lo harás bien"** Dijo Thorax con una alentadora sonrisa. Mientras lo changelings son geniales disfrazándose, enmascarar las emociones es más complicado. Aun levitando la galleta en alto, él frunció internamente y miró alrededor. Había muchos ponis brillantes, ninguno de ellos como esta potranca. **"¿Estás sola?"**

 **"Shi"** Ella suspiro. **"Se shuponía que mi padre vendría, pero algo se preshentó en el trabajo, shiempre pasha"** Animándose, ella sonrió y movió su cola. **"Y ehs por esho que me hizo eshtash galletash. ¡Shon shúper eshpeciales! Esh su forma de moshtrar que en verdad she preocupa por mí."**

Thorax dejó de ocultar su ceño, no haciendo ningún movimiento con sus pálidos ojos azules, pero el miro a la galleta y de nuevo a ella **"Um… Sobre eso-"**

 **"¡Vamos! ¡Pruébala!"** Sus ojos brillaban con ese brillo de inocencia que un infante posee.

El no puedo resistir su tierna mirada. Titubeantemente, le dio una mordida. Mastico una vez antes de escupirlo.

 **"¿Qué pasha?"** La potranca preguntó sorprendida.

 **"¡No puedo! ¡** ** _No hay amor en ellas_** **!"**

* * *

Thorax no estaba en un buen comienzo.

Técnicamente, no fue su cumpla de que la potranca corriera sollozando, pero se veía que fue así. Talvez disfrazarse de otro changeling no es una mala idea después de todo. Aun así, él tiene una forma de acomodar su imagen, y es en pasar el rato con uno de los ponis que todo el imperio gusta más que a él.

 **"Estoy tan emocionada."** Twilight aplaudía con sus pezuñas delanteras. Ella estaba rodeada de plumas, papeles, tinteros y libros- montones y _montones_ de libros. De hecho, había tantos libros que la mitad de las estanterías estaban vacías y él podía fácilmente imaginar un gran mantel cubriendo las pilas y tener una gran fortaleza de libros. **"¡Hay mucho que podemos aprender de la cultura changeling! ¡Y** ** _amo_** **investigar!"**

 **"Si, me puedo dar cuenta."** Thorax olio el aire y saco su lengua. El amor en el aire superaba más allá de los estándares razonables. Él se apartó un poco de ella.

* * *

Después de una larga, agotadora, interrogación después, Thorax fue a relajarse al spa. Una de las cosas sobre la sociedad poni es que todos realmente amaban su trabajo. De hecho, ellos orgullosamente mostraban sus trabajos en imágenes tatuadas en sus flancos. Él tendría que recordar preguntar sobre esa tradición en algún punto.

 **"Te gusta el masaje, ¿no es así?"** su masajista, un poni de cristal, preguntó; usando sus chispeantes pezuñas en su negra y rígida espalda en un vano intento de aliviar la tensión en los músculos.

 **"Sí. Es delicioso"** Respondió Thorax. Él se dio la vuelta y dejo su lengua colgando como un perrito.

 **"Oh. Dices eso porque eres un changeling ¿cierto? Pues sí, amo mucho mi trabajo."**

 **"Ah…"** Thorax sonaba distante. Contemplando el vapor que se arremolinaba en el aire.

 **"Eres muy afortunado. Apuesto que eres la envidia de los demás changelings"** Dijo el brillante poni de cristal color turquesa mientras cambiaba de masajear a su cliente a cubrirlo con lodo.

 **"Si"** Dijo Thorax con una voz suave. Es algo irónico, él había pensado que los demás changelings no tenían idea de que se estaban perdiendo. El tendrá que hacer algo sobre eso pronto. No- El _juró_ hacer algo. Lo que tenía pensado es un objetivo a largo plazo, mejor tarde que nunca; pero por ahora, él estaba feliz de ser él mismo.

Sí. Él era totalmente _él mismo_.

* * *

Una fila de ponis de cristal con armaduras y arcos, lanzado lluvia tras lluvia de flechas hacia unas pacas de heno cubriéndolas de hielo mágico.

 **"¡Buen trabajo soldados! ¡Sigan así y de seguro ganaremos el primer puesto en los Juegos de Equestria!"** Declaró Shining Armor mostrándose imponente con su regalía puesta.

El changeling caminaba lentamente a su lado. **"S-Sí. Ellos son muy impresionantes"** Dijo Thorax antes de morder su labio. Dada las hostilidades entre los ponis y changelings, no era difícil imaginar tal lluvia de flechas siendo lanzadas hacia unos changelings invasores.

 **"Ustedes los changelings tienen deportes, ¿cierto? ¿Me dirías cuáles son?"** Preguntó Shining.

 **"Te refieres a cunado la reina lanza una amada muñeca hacia un gran grupo de changelings hambrientos y los obliga a pelear a la muerte por un trozo de comida que apenas los sustentara, y que probablemente sea otro changeling disfrazado."**

 **"Uh…"** Shining Armor parpadeó.

 **"Esa es una de las razones por la que abandone la colmena."** Thorax movió su cabeza a un lado. **"Comparados a ustedes los ponis, nosotros los changelings somos salvajes."**

 **"Pero todos los salvajes tienen- Eh… Falta de corazón- el poder reformarse. A e-eso me refería."** Shining Armor rió débilmente. **"** ** _Pero_** **si tuviésemos que pelear contra changelings…"** Él tenía en su cara una tonta sonrisa. **"¿Podrías, uh, darnos unos consejos sobre cómo podríamos, uh, rápidamente estar en un posición para poder reeducar a un changeling después?"**

Acercándose, Thorax susurró al oído de Shining. **"Solo entre tú y yo, nosotros los changelings tenemos unas espinillas muy sensitivas"** Él señalo a un punto en su pezuña agujereada que estaba entumecido que parecía estar muerta. **"Mantendrás esto para ti, ¿cierto?"**

Los ojos de Shining miraron a sus soldados y después a Thorax **"Por supuesto que lo mantendré un secreto. Eso es** ** _exactamente_** **lo que voy a hacer. ¡Puedes confiar en mí!"** Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

 **"Hmm…"** Frotando su barbilla mientras Thorax observaba la fila de soldados **"Sé que es una extraña sugerencia- pero si los changelings llegasen a invadir- no es que vaya a pasar viendo como acabaste con nosotros la última vez… Pero si llegasen a atacar, en vez de usar flechas, lanzáis a tus seres queridos, nosotros** ** _jamás_** **los esperaríamos."**

 **"¡Muy buena idea!"** Declaró Shining Armor.

 **"Uh…"** La boca de Thorax quedó colgando. No sabía que decir respecto a eso.

* * *

Al borde de la influencia del corazón de cristal, donde los rayos de sol pasan de ser a cálidos a fríos.

 **"¿Estás seguro que quieres volver allí?"** Preguntó Starlight Glimmer. **"No tienes por qué vivir en las montañas, estoy seguro que hay algún poni aquí que te dejaría estar en su casa."**

 **"No estoy seguro que confíen tanto en mi para eso aún."** Dijo Thorax antes de reírse entre dientes. **"Además, he estado viviendo es esas cavernas tanto tiempo que se sienten como mi hogar. No es que este abandonando, seguiré estando aquí todos los días."**

 **"Pero nosotros sí."** Spike suspiró. **"El trabajo de una princesa y sus amigos nunca termina. Visitaré cuándo pueda, pero aun así te extrañare."** Dijo antes de chocar su puño con la pezuña de Thorax.

 **"Te extrañare también, Spike"** Dijo Thorax.

Twilight sonrió. **"Gracias por ayudarme en mi investigación. Si más ponis conocieran la cultura changeling, de seguro que ellos te aceptarían"**

 **"O exactamente lo contrario"**

 **"¡Ah! Te refieres a todos los barbáricos rituales, el arrebatado de bebes, alimentarse de amor-"** Twilight toco su barbilla. **"Hmm. Puedo ver a que te refieres con que eso haría que los ponis se alejen."**

 **"¿Tú crees?"** Dijo Spike mientras le daba a Twilight una extraña mirada.

 **"Bueno, talvez será mejor que me abstenga en publicarlo. Debería guardar mi investigación en el área restringida"**

 **"Por favor hazlo."** Thorax dejo salir un suspiro. **"Mi especie es un poco, bueno…"**

 **"¿Completamente malvada?"** Preguntó Spike.

 **"Si, eso."**

Starlight Glimmer sonrío a él. **"Bueno, ser malvado no significa que no puedas tener un buen corazón. A veces solo se necesita una segunda oportunidad y amigos que se preocupan por ti y podrás encontrar formas de expresar tu pasión que** ** _no lleve_** **a lavarle el cerebro a pueblos y/o accidentalmente reescribir el pasado y crear líneas de tiempo alternas."**

 **"Eso es… bastante específico."** Dijo Thorax.

 **"No** ** _preguntes_** **"**

 **"Bueno, si hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro, es que los changelings pueden** ** _cambiar_** **."** Giño Spike.

 **"¡Sip! Estoy segura de que estarás bien."** Dijo Twilight. **"Tenemos un tren que tomar, pero podemos seguir en contacto. Por favor escríbenos si necesitas algo. Nos encantaría ayudar"**

 **"Si"** Thorax saboreo el aire. **"Si lo harías"** Él asintió. **"Muchas gracias. No tienen ni idea de que tanto esto significa para mi"** Agrupándose, todos ellos le dieron un abrazo grupal. Él literalmente brilló.

* * *

Más tarde, Thorax se sentó en completo silencio dentro de la gran cueva congelada, solo con su reflejo para mantenerle compañía. Ningún ruido aparte del ocasional susurro de debajo de la caverna, él se sintió seguro de quitarse su disfraz.

Llamaradas verdes aparecieron alrededor de él, revelando la esbelta figura de la Reina Chrysalis. Ella comenzó a estirar y mover su cuello, una práctica común para las torceduras después de largos periodos de transformación. Llevando puesta una armadura de malla que tintineaba al chocar contra el suelo congelado. Ella levantó su pezuña y comenzó a agitarla "La costa es clara. Pueden descansar"

Uno de los eslabones metálicos desapareció en fuego amarillo, y reemergió como un changeling, quien voló hacia una roca a estirarse. Dos eslabones más desaparición en fuego mágico, y dos changelings reemergieron- Luego cuatro, luego siete, luego nueve. Su armadura de malla fue desapareciendo pieza por pieza, eslabón por eslabón, a ser un gran enjambre de changelings. En toda la caverna se oían los zumbidos y silbidos. No había ningún sitio de la caverna que no estuviera cubierto en cuerpos negros y ojos azules.

En realidad Thorax no era solo _un_ changeling- Oh, no; él era **_todos_** los changelings.

La Reina Chrysalis rió malvadamente mientras frotaba sus pesuñas. Ella no amaba nada más que un plan que estaba saliendo bien. **"Ustedes ponis no tienen ni idea.** ** _No tienen ni la más mínima idea_** **"**


End file.
